


Ame to Kusari

by Katym



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Song Lyrics, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katym/pseuds/Katym
Summary: « Soit proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis » de Sun Tzu dans “L’Art de la Guerre”. Bonney a un secret. Un très gros secret. Un secret qui la ronge de l’intérieur. Pourtant, aucun de ses amis ne voit qu’elle a mal. Elle se pense seule. Mais si ses amis ne peuvent l’aider, quand est-il de ses ennemis ?





	Ame to Kusari

**Author's Note:**

> Kikou ! Ceci est mon premier post sur ce site mais cette histoire a déjà été publiée sur Fanfiction.net sous mon autre compte et pseudo : Katym's Fanfiction (ce n'est donc pas du plagiat). C'est donc un One-Shot/Song Fic ! Il est inspiré d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup et qui s'appelle Ame to Kusari (d'où le titre !), ce qui signifie littéralement "Pluie de Chaînes" en français. C'est chanté par la vocaloid Megurine Luka et la traduction vient du youtubeur kurotsuki. Je vous invite grandement à voir le clip (il est sur YouTube en vostfr) ça peut vous aider à comprendre certains trucs. C'est une fic qui me tient très à cœur car j'y ai passé une grande partie de ma quatrième dessus et le couple choisi est un de mes préférés de One Piece (si vous ne le connaissez pas encore, je vous invite à le découvrir ci-dessus). Attention ! : Mention de viol et de harcèlement ! (oui je sais, je suis une sadique) Enjoy !

** PDV Bonney **

Je sors la dernière de la classe. Ce soir là, je devais ranger les quelques papiers que Nami m’avait demandé de trier. Elle sait que ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire, ça m’arrange.

“Nakayoshi dakara ne to, Nous étions proches, te wo tsunaide iru c'est pourquoi nous nous tenions la main”

Ça me donne une raison, un temps de préparation avant de rentrer chez moi, ce moment que je redoute le plus. Comme chaque soir, elles m’attendront, au recoin d’une rue sombre, un sourire mesquin pendu à chacune de leurs lèvres.

“ **Dokoka de kikoeru**

_J'entends quelque part au loin_

« **Hajimemashita** »

_« Ravi de te connaître »”_

À chaque fois, je baissais les yeux, et essayais de passer… À chaque fois, elles me barraient le chemin, et m'encerclaient… Ça commençait par des insultes légères mais de plus en plus douloureuses… Puis il y avait les bousculades, qui se transformaient progressivement en coups, en bleues, en saignements. Je me recroquevillais sur le sol, trop faible pour tenir debout. Les vieilles plaies se réouvraient, les bandages prenaient une légère teinte rouge et un liquide chaud avec un goût de rouille emplissait ma bouche. Toutes ces sensations, j’en ai maintenant presque l’habitude, pourtant, elles font fait toujours aussi mal.

“« **Sayounara** »

_« Adieu »”_

Puis, quand elles ont fini de se “divertir” et qu’elles s’en sont allées, je me relevais, doucement, reprenant mes sens, m’aidant d’un mur. Je ramassais difficilement mes cahiers, piétinés et tâchés de terre. Ayant rangée le reste de mes affaires, je marchais en direction de chez moi, m’appuyant sur n’importe quoi autour de moi : murs, lampadaires, poubelles… Jusqu’à enfin arriver à la maison. Je tournais la clé dans la serrure d’une main tremblante, j’allumais la lumières et posais mes affaires. Je montais lentement les escaliers, me tenant fermement à la rambarde et laissais derrière moi, quelques gouttes de sang sur le parquet. Chaque pas, laissaient échapper sur mon visage une grimace de douleur. Arrivant à l’étage je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Postée devant le miroir, j’ouvrais sans hésitation les placards, sachant exactement, à force d’habitude, où se trouvait les bandages et le désinfectant. Après, avoir sorti tout ce dont j’avais besoin, je changeais les anciens pansements et me recouvrais le corps de nouveaux.

Je descendais les escaliers, allant chercher mon sac de cours. Je passais devant l’arche qui donne sur le salon. Plusieurs bouteilles en verre vide traînaient sur la table, la télé était allumée et montrait la fin d’un match de boxe. La pièce puait la cigarette. Au milieu de l’endroit se trouvait un vieux fauteuil délabré, d’où s’échappait un ronflement assourdissant et grossier. Avachi sur le meuble, il ronflait bruyamment. Il portait toujours son costume, maintenant tâchée de nombreuses salissures de sauces et d’encre sombre. Sa barbe noire n’était pas rasée depuis des mois, ses cheveux s'entremêlaient dans des noeuds gras et sales.

Cet homme, c’est mon oncle. Enfin, le type qui s’occupe de moi quoi, car je ne le considère pas comme un membre de ma famille. Capitaine dans police de la ville, médaillé. Il n’aurait jamais dut la mériter cette médaille. Pas lui. S'attribuer les mérites d’un autre ne vaut pas une telle récompense.

Enfin, passons. J’ai de la chance, avec ce qu’il avait descendu, il ne se réveillerait pas avant demain. Je rentre bien trop tard pour qu’il puisse “s’occuper”. C’est d’ailleurs le seul point qui est positif dans cette histoire.

Il ne viendrait pas ce soir. Il ne viendrait pas me torturer l’esprit comme à chaque fois. Il ne viendrait pas me salir plus qu’il ne l'a déjà fait. La première fois, j’avais 14 ans, il était entré dans ma chambre, tard le soir, alors que je venais de m’endormir. Il avait tiré la couverture d’un coup sec, me réveillant de mon sommeil sans rêves. Il s’était jeté sur moi, arrachant mon pyjama. Je criais. Les larmes coulaient sur mon innocent visage. J’avais peur. Mais personne n’était là. J’étais seule dans cette pièce qui devint bientôt ma salle de torture. Il me touchais, palpais mon corps de ses doigts sales et gras, le parcourait de sa langue râpeuse.

Il n’allait jamais plus loin, attendant que je sois majeur pour définitivement me briser. Il quittait ma chambre, reboutonnant son pantalon, car même s’il voulait me laisser vierge, il ne se gênait pas pour s’offrir une fellation. Il me laissait là, perdue entre la douleur et les larmes, laissant pour seule trace de son passage la puanteur de son haleine. J’étais salie, brisée. Et seule. Terriblement seule.

Je ne pouvais en parler à personne. Qui croirait une jeune fille face à la parole du grand capitaine de la police ? Personne. Ce calvaire durait depuis presque 4 ans, c’était mon secret, ma faiblesse. Ce secret que je cachais sous un sourire, ses larmes que j'essuyais chaque jours avant de partir. J’étais seule et je le resterais à tout jamais.

Qui un jour aurait crut que la grande Jewelry Bonney, la fille qui ne se retient pas de tenir tête au plus costauds de son école, serait si faible face à son tuteur, Marshall.D. Teach ?

Pas moi.

Qui aurai un jour penser qu’elle serait presque prête à s’arracher la peau chaque fois qu’elle se douchait, simplement pour enlever sa présence incrustée dans sa chair ?

Personne.

Car pour tous, même pour moi, je suis quelqu’un qui ne faillit devant rien. Mais ils oublient tous que je reste humaine. Avec ses peurs. Avec ses faiblesses.

Comme chaque soir, je ne mangeais rien, ces bagarres nocturnes me coupaient l’envie de manger, c’est aussi à cause de ça que le midi, je mange jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir rien avaler. Ça ne change pas réellement de d’habitude, j’ai toujours eu un appétit d’ogre depuis que je suis toute petite, mais cette manie de manger une gigantesque tonne de nourritures, devient plus prononcée ces temps ci.

Je m’attaquais aux devoirs. Je ne suis pas réellement une grande lumière, mais je fais quand même l’effort de remplir mon obligation d’élève. Le temps que je prends pour faire mes devoirs dépend de plusieurs choses : l’humeur des profs, l’emploi du temps, la matière… Il y a des soirs où j’ai de la chance, je finis vers minuit, et d’autres où cette chance m’a abandonnée, où je m’endors sur mon bureau la lumière allumée et où quand je me réveille le matin, le travail étant presque achevé. Dans ces moments là, seul le bruit de la sonnette arrive à me réveiller. Comme d’habitude, c’est Robin qui vient me chercher, comme d’habitude je suis très en retard et comme d’habitude, et dans ce domaine là je bats les records, je dois vite me préparer au risque de me faire gronder par Smoker. En à peine 10 minutes, je suis prête et remplis d’énergie, avec un sourire gigantissime sur le visage, causé par les bienfaits d’un verre de jus d’orange. (NDA : Vive le jus d’orange ! Ok je me tais…) Robin, elle, est maintenant habituée par ce train-train quotidien. Mais, de temps en temps, quand elle vient accompagner, ses amis me regardent ébahis en se disant que même fusée ne pourrait pas me rattraper…

Mais, ce qui me gêne depuis un certain temps, ce n’est pas leurs regards ébahis ou même le fait d’arriver en retard, ce qui me met mal à l’aise dès le début de la journée… Ce sont leurs questions sur mes mystérieux bandages. À force du temps, je suis presque venue à court d’arguments, bien que la réponse “Je suis tombée dans les escaliers” leur suffit.

Mais je me doute que Robin n’est pas dupe. Contrairement à Luffy ou Ussop, elle sait se servir de sa tête. Mais elle me fait trop confiance pour me demander de confirmer ses doutes. Si elle savait... Je ne veux pas les embarqués là dedans, Hancock, cette saleté de Monet et leur bande, m’ont promis que si je me laissais frapper et insulter sans rien dire, elles ne demanderont pas à leurs parents de fermer l’école. J’ai bien dû accepter, ces petites pestes, bien que cela me brise le coeur, disent vrai. Leurs parents sont énormément influents, et de plus, ils se plient à chacun des caprices de leurs “magnifiques” petites filles.

Et puis… Je ne veux pas me sentir faible devant _lui_ . Il se moquerait de moi, je le sais.

Voilà donc le vrai visage de Jewelry Bonney. Voilà donc ce qui se cache derrière un masque souriant et heureux de vivre. Une jeune fille brisée par son “oncle” et par les pestes de son école. Voilà la vraie moi.

Faible et anéantie.

♦♦♦

Je finis de ranger mes derniers cahiers dans mon sac et me tourne pour prendre le chemin du retour, quand je remarque une silhouette à côté de la seule issue de cette pièce. _Il_ est là.

_Il_ a la peau mate, comme si elle avait bronzé des heures au soleil. _Ses_ cheveux sont ébènes avec des reflets bleutés, en grande partie cachés par une casquette à fourrure blanche et aux taches noires. _Il_ ne s’en sépare jamais, j’ai jamais compris pourquoi. _Son_ menton est recouvert d’une petite traînée de poil, _lui_ créant une petite barbichette. Même si je ne _lui_ avouerai jamais, j’aime bien. Ça accentue _son_ air mature.

_Il_ met toujours un sweat à capuche jaune et noir avec un smiley bizarre et un jean bleu pâle tacheté. Aujourd’hui ne fait pas exception à la règle.

« Ça lui va bien. » Pensai-je.

Mais je me reprends rapidement. Il est mon ennemi, je ne peux pas penser ça. Pourtant, une voix au fond de moi me souffle que j’ai raison.

_Son_ haut épouse parfaitement _sa_ taille svelte et _sa_ fine musculature. _Son_ pantalon met en valeur ses jambes étonnamment affinées pour un homme. _Ses_ bras sont croisés en haut de son torse, je ne peux donc voir les tatouages qui ornent la paume de sa main et _ses_ phalanges. Si on les voyait, il y serait écrit : DEATH. Une lettre pour chaque doigts. Et ce n’est qu’un début. De ces dessins noirs, _il_ en a sur les avant-bras, les épaules, le milieu du dos et sur tout le haut de _son_ buste.

Mais ce qui m’a toujours marqué, ce sont _ses_ yeux. Deux orbes gris. Couleur diamant quand _il_ est heureux -bien qu’il ne le montre pas. Couleur orage quand _il_ est en colère. J’ai appris, avec le temps, toutes les nuances de gris que pouvait prendre _ses_ yeux. Les yeux de _cet_ emmerdeur de _Trafalgar Law_.

Law attend devant la porte. Ses yeux abordent, comme à son habitude, ce même regard ennuyé et désintéressé, comme si le monde n’est rempli que d’idiots et que le seul assez intelligent pour y survivre, et bien, c’est lui. Il m’agace toujours avec son air supérieur.

Je me dirige vers la sortie, un faux sourire sur les lèvres. Aujourd’hui, contrairement à d’habitude, je me suis fait une queue sur le côté, je trouve ça jolie et assortie à mes cheveux roses bonbon. Beaucoup de gens s’étonnent d’ailleurs de leur couleur qui est pourtant naturelle. Mais le coucher du soleil, donnent une couleur orangée à ces mèches extraordinaires.

Dès que je remarque Law, je décide de l’ignorer, je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui. Pas aujourd’hui, pas maintenant. J’avance donc vers la sortie, me préparant à faire la sourde oreille devant les diverses insultes qu’il va sûrement me lancer. Bizarrement, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Je me dis qu’il a dût avoir une mauvaise journée, et qu’il ne veut pas tout comme moi, se prendre la tête avec l’autre. Soulagée, je continue de marcher vers cette issue. Mais un environ un mètre de lui, il ouvre la bouche et dit une phrase bien étrange :

“ **Doushite waratteru no ?**

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?_

**Nee, douyatte jouzu ni warau no ?**

_Hé, comment tu peux avoir un tel sourire ?”_

Je m’arrête, surprise par ces questions, mon expression ne change pas. Je me rappelle alors, que je m’étais dit d’ignorer chacune de ses paroles, quelles qu'elles soient. Alors, je continue mon chemin comme si je n’avais jamais rien entendue. Je m’apprête à franchir la porte, mais un bras me stoppe.

**“Umareta kanjou wa**

_Les sentiments qui sont nés en moi_

**konna ni mo ibitsudeshita**

_étaient si tordus”_

Étonnée, je regarde celui à qui appartient ce bras, cherchant une explication à ce geste. Il ne laisse rien paraître sur son visage, ses mèches ébènes cachant son visage. Légèrement paniquée, je tends la main pour pousser ce membre gêneur, mais ce même bras attrape ma main pour encore une fois stopper mon geste.

**“Ikasareru zaiakukan**

_Je gardais ce sentiment de culpabilité en moi_

**bukiyou na kono atama**

_et j'agissais si maladroitement”_

Je m'extirpe vivement de son emprise reculant de quelques pas, intérieurement, la peur d’être découverte monte. Cette peur me fait faire un acte servant à lui faire croire que tout va bien : je lui souris.

**“Kaeranakya**

_Je dois rentrer,_

**shikararerunda**

_sinon, je vais me faire gronder_

**Karasu ga naku**

_Les corbeaux chantent_

**Sabishikunai,**

_Je ne me sens pas seule,_

**nadenakute mo ii**

_tu n'as pas besoin de me réconforter”_

Mais elle laisse percevoir une faiblesse dans mes yeux. Malheureusement, cette faiblesse là, il la remarque. Ses soupçons se sont révélés exacts, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’il trouvait ces blessures trop nombreuses et trop profondes, pour être causée par une simple chute dans les escaliers. Il n’est peut-être qu’au début de ses études en médecine, mais il est assez expérimenté pour voir la différence entre des bleus causés par un accident tout à fait ordinaire et des contusions engendrées par des coups trop répétés. Encore choqué, par ce qu’il vient d’apprendre, il reste figés sur place, et je profite de cette seconde d’inattention pour sortir de la classe et me précipiter dans les couloirs.

**“Kyou mo nigeba,**

_Aujourd'hui aussi,_

**ga matte iru**

_un lieu où m'évader m'attend_

**Honne koroshite yoku wo nomihoshite**

_Je fais taire mes véritables sentiments et ravale mes désirs”_

Je cours sans savoir où je vais, je me laisse guider par mes pieds, je dois juste m’éloigner le plus loin de lui. Pendant ma course, une grimace se dessine sur mon visage. Je trouve ironique la façon dont je le fuis car au plus profond de moi, je voulais qu’il vienne à mon secours.

**“Amai datta kizuna wo waratteru**

_Je ris de ces liens ambigus”_

Je continue de courir lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule et me retourne. Il m’a rattrapée. Ses deux mains sur mes épaules, il me retient. Je me débats, ignorant les questions qu’il me pose. Je débats comme une tigresse, et fait même tomber son précieux chapeau. Mais il ne s’arrête pas pour le ramasser.

En fin de compte, je réussis à dégager l’un de ses bras de mon épaule. Avec l’élan, son bras se retrouve propulsé en arrière. Ce geste ressemble énormément à cette attaque dont j’ai tellement ressentie la force. C’est alors que je me rappelle de la douleur de ces coups, de ces soirées sanglantes. Je suis totalement terrorisée, des flash-backs m'assaillent de toutes parts, tous aussi effrayants les uns que les autres.

**“Doushiyou mo nai,**

_Je ne peux rien y faire,_

**douse otoko to onna**

_nous restons un homme et une femme_

**“Hajimemashita” wa itsuka “sayounara”**

_" Ravi de te connaître " deviendra un jour " adieu " ”_

Je m’agenouille sur le sol, mes jambes ne peuvent plus supporter le poids de cette peur qui m’envahit progressivement. Me protégeant le visage avec mes bras d’une menace invisible, et ne pouvant plus retenir ma panique, je tremble.

Je tremble de peur, peur d’être faible, de rage, en colère car je ne peux rien faire contre elles, et de honte… De honte, de montrer ma plus grande faiblesse devant lui… Lui, il continue de m’observer, le visage neutre, puis il se met accroupi en face de moi. Et me prend dans ces bras.

**“Amai amedama**

_Je suis déjà lasse_

**mouakite shimatte**

_de ce bonbon sucré_

**Sukoshi dake nigai anata wo**

_Alors,donne moi un peu_

**choudai**

_de ton amertume ”_

Jamais, jamais il n’aurait fait ça d’habitude. Une eau salée coule sur mes joues. Ces larmes qui se déversent représentent toutes les émotions que j’ai gardé pour moi jusqu’à maintenant. Et lui, d’un seul geste, à ouvert la prison dans laquelle j’avais emprisonnée mon coeur. Mes sanglots deviennent plus prononcés, il resserre son étreinte. Je l’accompagne dans son geste en agrippant fermement son sweat dans mes mains. Je veux plus être seule. Je ne veux plus me réveiller encore une fois dans une rue ou une pièce obscure, sans personne pour me réconforter, personne pour effacer ma douleur. Plus jamais je ne veux ressentir ça. Sans faire attention, sa main posée sur mon dos défait maladroitement ma queue de cheval.

**“Iro wa madara,**

_Les couleurs ne sont que des tâches,_

**majiwari wa gizen**

_notre relation n'est qu'hypocrisie”_

Je pleure sans pouvoir m’arrêter, mais je réussis, entre deux sanglots, à articuler :

« Aide-moi… »

En entendant ces mots, le regard de Law se charge de colère. Il n’a qu’une envie, étriper celui ou celle qui a fait pleurer la fille si forte et si souriante qu’il connaît.

« Bonney... Commence-t-il d’une voix neutre. Qui est celui… Qui est celui qui t’as blessé si profondément !? Finit il dans un excès de colère. »

Après quelques minutes de silence qui ont permis à mes pleurs de s’atténuer, je m’enlève de ses bras, séchant le reste de mes larmes restées sur mes pommettes. Il rougit, légèrement, sans que je le remarque. Puis je lui raconte calmement, mais en étant un peu effrayée, ce qu’elles m’ont fait subir. Je ne parle pas de _lui._

Après mon récit, il me regarde intensément, comme s’il sondait mon âme. Je détourne le regard, ne pouvant supporter la tension.

« Bonney… Il n’y aurait pas quelques chose d’autre ? »

Non. Non non non non non. Il ne doit pas savoir. Il ne doit _jamais_ savoir.

« P-Pourquoi tu dis ça… ? »

Malgré mes efforts, ma voix flanche légèrement. Mes mains tremblent et je commence à suer abondamment. Et ça ne lui échappe pas.

Law prend mon poignet, remontant la manche. Une cicatrice blanche s’y dessine. Il me l’avait faite le premier soir, lorsque j’essayais de m’échapper de son emprise.

« Cette cicatrice doit dater de deux ou trois ans. Et ne me dit pas que c’est un accident, rétorque-t-il alors qu’il me voit ouvrir la bouche, j’ai déjà vu ce type de blessure. Sur des victimes d’agression. De plus, les maltraitances dont tu m’as parlé, n’ont commencé il n’y a que quelques mois. Alors, je vais te reposer la question, qu’est qui se passe réellement ? »

Je ne peux plus parler. Je ne peux plus respirer. Je suis pétrifiée sur place. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Je devais simplement lui raconter pour les filles. Pourquoi faut-il qu’il s’inquiète tant ? Pourquoi faut-il que se soit lui d’entre tous qui me voit comme ça ? Pourquoi ?

Law réagi en voyant ma détresse.

« Hey. Hey. Prends une grande inspiration, puis expire. »

Il prend ma main qu’il tenait et la pose sur sa poitrine. Je sens son coffre se lever et descendre à chaque respiration. J’essaye de me caler sur ce rythme.

« Super. Encore un fois. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire… »

Quelques minutes passe. Je me calme progressivement, mais cette attaque de panique reste tout de même au fond de mon esprit.

« Tu vas enfin me raconter ce qui t’arrive ? Et je veux toute la vérité cette fois. »

Je lève les yeux, rencontrant son regard déterminé, mais aussi doux. Je ne l’ai jamais vu avoir des yeux aussi doux, pour qui que ce soit. J’avale ma salive, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Ma mère est morte d’un cancer quand j’avais 10 ans. Alors à sa mort, on a confié ma garde à mon plus proche parent. C’est un oncle très éloigné de mon père. Son nom est Marshall.D. Teach. »

Je crachais son nom avec tout le dégoût que j’avais pour lui.

« C’est un salaud de la pire espèce. Il est capitaine de la police, mais il ne mérite pas ce poste. Lorsqu’il était jeune officier, un dangereux tueur en série sévissait dans la ville et terrifiait les habitants. Lui et son coéquipier ont été mit sur l’affaire, mais il ne fit rien de l’enquête. Lorsque son partenaire découvrit où se cachait l’assassin, ils y allèrent mais son coéquipier se fit tuer, emportant le tueur avec lui. Comme il n’y avait aucun témoin de l’incident, il échangea son arme avec celle qui avait servi à tuer le criminel. Puis il clama qu’il était celui qui avait tout fait. Il reçut tout : presse, médaille, augmentation… Mais ce n’est qu’un gros lâche, qui se vante de l’idiotie de vrai héros quand il est bourré. Et ce n’est que le début de ses crimes… »

C’est à ce moment là que je devais parler de ce qu’il me fait. Mais j’avais encore peur. Je fermais douloureusement les yeux, refusant de regarder Law.

« Une nuit, quand j’avais 14 ans, il est venu dans ma chambre. Il a arraché mon pyjama et… Il… Il m’a… »

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais plus dire un mot, submergée par le souvenir douloureux de cette soirée. Law me reprit doucement dans ses bras. J’enterrais mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur musqué. Je laissais enfin ma douleur sortir au grand jour.

« Depuis, il vient chaque nuit. Encore et encore et encore et encore ! Il ne s’arrête que quand il a eut ce qu’il voulait. Je veux juste que ça s’arrête… Je veux juste qu’il me laisse tranquille ! »

Mes pleurs redoublèrent d’intensité. Je sentis vaguement Law resserrer son emprise sur moi et poser un rapide baiser sur mes cheveux.

« Chut, chut, chut… Me murmure-t-il à l’oreille en me caressant la tête. »

Il répète ça jusqu’à ce que me calme et me retire enfin de son étreinte. La nuit est tombée, la lune se reflète sur les joues trempées de larmes. J’ai fini de parler, un silence pesant s’installe. Je cherche discrètement une réaction sur son visage, rien. Il lève la main, et avec son pouce, efface mes pleurs. Je rougis, mais il n’y fait pas attention, heureusement. Puis, il se lève et dit de son éternel ton calme, mais à la différence des autres jours, sa voix a quelque chose de plus chaleureux :

« Demain, on ira dire tout ça à la police. »

Sous ses dires, je me crispe. « Mais on ne peut pas ! Il est bien trop puissant ! Ils sont bien trop puissants ! Ils…

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Avec ce que tu viens de me dire je pense avoir assez de quoi trouver des preuves pour les faire couler. »

Je baisse tristement les yeux. J’hésite, je ne veux pas que tous connaissent ma faiblesse. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache ce qu’elles m’ont fait. Ce qu’il m’a fait. Juste en me regardant, il comprend le problème. « N’aie pas peur. Tu ne seras pas seule. » Dit-il en me tendant la main.

Il sourit. Un simple sourire. Un authentique sourire. Pas celui qu’il fait quand je me moque de lui. Pas ce rictus sadique qu’il montre quand l’envie lui prend. Ce sourire là a quelque chose de différent. Ce sourire est vrai. Tout simplement.

Cette fois, je n’ai aucune hésitation, je saisis sa main comme si je me raccrochais à une bouée de sauvetage. En fait, c’est ma bouée de sauvetage. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je souris.

Sincèrement.

**“Mune wo shimeru kusari ga itoshikute**

_Je chéris les chaînes qui retiennent mon coeur”_

**Author's Note:**

> Re-kikou ! Je veux juste vous dire que tous les commentaires sont acceptés que ce soit des critiques ou des remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes. Merci, bye !


End file.
